Menteur de Vérités
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: A series of ficlets based on lies. From the LJ community 7 lies. Mainly Lilly/Scotty, but possible mentions of other 'ships.
1. I Hate You

A/N OK, so after dabbling my feet in The Mentalist, I've decided that I always return to my roots. This is neither of the two Cold Case fics I had started on, but it's driving me crazy, so I thought I should just post it. It's the result of a very bored me. Anyway, this is my first collection of very, very short fics revolving around lies. Yes, it is taken directly from the LiveJournal community **7_lies**, because I've found that LiveJournal has some great prompt sets! :) The prompt used for each ficlet is in the chapter title. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. It is nearly Christmas, though...

* * *

She hadn't meant it. They were arguing about something, about _them_, and he just wouldn't let up, and those three little words had slipped from between her lips before she could catch them.

His face darkened, the hurt in his eyes breaking her heart, more so when she realized that she had put it there.

"Scotty..." she had said quickly, desperately, in the hopes that he wouldn't leave, but he was already yanking on his jacket and heading towards the exit.

Now, three hours later, she was tapping uncertainly on his apartment door. Lilly wasn't certain why she was bothering. When no reply came from inside, despite the television noise obvious to her ears, the blonde detective knocked again.

"I know you're in there," she called softly, and the volume of the TV dropped. Lilly continued.

"I wanted to tell you that I lied. I don't hate you."

The door was flung open, and Scotty stared at her in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. She looked so small and sad that it took all of his might not to sweep her into his arms and never let go.

"Then why'd you say it?" he asked. Lilly shrugged, moving forwards to rest her hands on his waist.

"Sometimes I get love and hate confused."

* * *

There ya go, guys! Depending on feedback and interest, I may even post the second fic tonight! *dramatic noise* Let me know what you think! ;)


	2. I Love You

A/N This is personally one of my favorites right now, but then again I have a lot of favorites...

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case.

* * *

"_You've been quiet, there are things that you do not speak of, but if you stay gone a little longer your keys won't work."_

She was in love with Scotty. Lilly Rush had broken her own rules and fallen in love with her partner, and now she couldn't get him out of her head. She was with him all day, every day, yet he was still sending her body haywire.

He was completely oblivious, of course, because Scotty couldn't ever know how she felt.

Eventually, she lied to herself. She pretended to ignore her feelings, pushed them to the back, hid them away so that she wouldn't get hurt.

After all, he had slept with her sister.

Then came Eddie. Poor, helpless Eddie who didn't know what he was getting himself into. Eddie who didn't sleep with her sister, Eddie who didn't know she was in love with her partner, Eddie who didn't work with her, Eddie who was willing to give her however long she needed.

Eddie who wasn't Scotty.

Lilly tried to be what Eddie wanted, tried to make things work, and they did. She would go to work, work with Scotty, put the butterflies in her stomach down to nothing more than a stupid crush. Eddie would be waiting, either his place or hers, it didn't matter.

She was happy.

Until the squad drank too much because of a tough case, and until she gave Scotty a ride to his apartment, and until she followed him inside, and until she lost her clothes before they made it to the bedroom, and until they were basking in the afterglow, when she heard Scotty tell her he loved her.

Lilly was confused. She kissed him goodbye, told him they'd talk, and slipped back into her own home, into bed beside Eddie. He rolled towards her, looping an arm around her waist.

"You're late," he murmured sleepily. She hoped he couldn't tell where she'd been.

"Sorry. Something came up at work," she replied. Eddie pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Love you, Lil."

She rolled onto her side, just so he wouldn't see the guilt that was painted across her face.

In the end, it turned out, the lie came easily.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Uh-oh...Lilly cheated...giggle.


	3. I'm Happy

A/N You guys are really great, you know that? OK, so this is kinda Scotty's view on things. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: You know those grabby machine things in stores? Well, I was looking at the jackpot on this one machine, and I realized that it was Scotty. Needless to say, I ran out of quarters pretty damn quickly...

* * *

The others had left hours ago. Now it was just him and her, as usual, the dim light from their desk lamps casting everything in an orange glow.

"Hey, Scotty?"

"Yeah, Lil?"

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

The male detective blinks in surprise at having been caught, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. He shrugs, lowering his gaze back to the desk.

"I wasn't."

A delicate frown creases her brow, but knowing his tendency for losing his temper, Lilly lets it drop. Hearing her silence, Scotty releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He glances up hastily, only meaning to see if she is looking, but the way the light is turning her hair from golden to white and back again makes him pause.

Scotty would deny ever thinking about kissing her, about letting his lips trail down her neck, running his hands over her pale skin...

He'd be lying.

"You're staring again."

"Am I?"

"Scotty..." she pleads, hating the fact that she knows there is something bugging him and he is doing nothing to let her know what it is. He sends her a brief smile, mustering up a spark in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Lil. I promise."

A few moments of silence ensue, broken only by their soft breathing and Scotty's occasional sigh.

"Hey, Scotty?"

"Yeah, Lil?"

She sets down her pen, her frown deepening.

"You'd tell me, right? If there was something wrong?" she asks. Scotty nods, his eyes softening. He considers telling her then and there, telling her that he is in love with her and would never be the same until she knew how he felt.

But he could never risk losing her altogether. Lilly is still waiting for an answer, he realizes. Scotty clears his throat.

"Always."

For the moment, it seems like he has calmed her, his soft voice shooting straight through her. She studies him carefully, her blue eyes flicking over his face as if searching for an answer.

Scotty goes back to work, signing off on the file and reaching for another, just as Lilly speaks again.

"Hey, Scotty?" she begins tentatively. He smiles slightly.

"Yeah, Lil?"

"Are you happy?"

The mixture of hope and concern in her voice warms his heart, and for another quick second, he thinks about whether having her in his arms is worth risking her friendship.

Then he nods again, meeting her blue gaze with a lopsided grin, and not quite able to bring himself to tell her the truth.

"Yeah. I'm happy."

* * *

Awww. Don't ya just wanna cover him and cream and lick it off? He's so sweet!


	4. I'll Never Forgive You

A/N Well, I've completed the first set of prompts, so they are all ready and waiting to be posted. Thanks for all the continuing support! I really appreciate it. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. I do, however, own Patrick, because CBS has NEVER EVER EVER said ANYTHING about him AT ALL! :)

* * *

Lilly had told Patrick that she would never forgive him.

He had scrambled out of bed, _their_ bed, leaving Christina naked and blushing behind him.

"Lilly, wait..." he pleaded. She had shaken her head, still unable to speak. Patrick reached for her arm, scrambling into his boxer shorts and saying her name over and over again in the hopes of making this no more than a nightmare.

"Lilly, wait. I love you," he begged, seeing her backing down the corridor. Lilly tried not to notice the pink lipstick stains on his face, neck, chest...

"Come on, Lil, we can work this out, right? This meant nothing. Please forgive me."

Lilly turned sharply, tearing her arm from his grip.

"Two things, Patrick," she said coldly, "never tell me that sleeping with my sister means nothing, _especially_ when she's sitting right behind you. And no. I won't forgive you."

She wouldn't cry. Slowly removed her ring, dropped it on the sideboard.

Then Christina spoke for the first time.

"Lilly..." she whispered. The older blonde gave her a look that was equal parts rage, betrayal, hurt and disgust.

"Either of you."

Now here she was, nine years later, in a situation similar yet completely different, saying the same thing to Scotty without ever actually speaking the words.

Elissa was gone, Christina was a temporary replacement that was just...wrong, and she was the one constant in his life that he continuously overlooked.

So Lilly pulled the usual tricks, pushed him away, pretended to be more upset about him and Christina than she actually was.

Scotty was certain that he had lost her friendship for good, convinced that this was one mistake he couldn't fix. He should have known that his enigmatic partner was never wrong.

But it wasn't really Scotty's fault, because he didn't know that sometime over the past two years, against her better judgement, defying every barrier she had ever built, he had made Lilly fall helplessly in love with him.

_**That**_ was what she couldn't forgive him for.

* * *

Read and review! Thanks! :)


	5. I'm Fine

A/N Having trouble with our Internet again, so updates may not come as quickly. I have them all written, if that makes you feel better, but I had to make Parker take me to McDonald's so I could hack into their Wireless network. And I wanted a chocolate milkshake...

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, but now I own a full stomach and a craving for a second chocolate milkshake...

* * *

Scotty could count on one hand the times Lilly had flat-out lied to him.

The first he could remember as clear as day. The look on her face when she realized they didn't have enough to hold George, the shattered hope as she watched him walk away.

He'd found her later, before she'd gone home, in Stillman's office. A half empty glass of scotch sat on the desk in front of her. She barely acknowledged him.

"Thought you'd left," she murmured. Scotty studied her for a minute.

"You gonna be OK?" he asked softly. Lilly raised her glass in his direction, a sad smile on her lips.

"I'm just fine, Scotty. Just fine."

So he left her, because part of him desperately wanted to believe her, and the bigger part, the part that knew she was anything but fine, didn't have a clue how to help.

It wasn't long after that day that she lied to him again. Lilly could feel their eyes on her, feel the heat from their stares burning into her back. She didn't want their concern. Stillman, Jeffries, Vera.

Scotty.

It was in the car, on the way back, that it finally became too much.

"I'm fine, you guys," she said sharply, and Stillman and Scotty exchanged glances, "Really."

And that's what she told them every day, every morning, sometimes granting them a ghost of a smile.

"I'm fine. Really."

It took them three weeks to work out that she'd been lying each time.

The third lie was the one he couldn't understand, no matter how hard he tried.

"Where the hell you been? I've been tryin' to call you all day."

He knew he sounded angry, and he was, but he was mainly just relieved that she was safe. And then the first lie came.

"I turned my phone off."

"You don't look sick."

She revealed everything, although Scotty was certain that she wouldn't have done so if she thought she could get away with it.

He still couldn't forget that she lied to him, so he made for the door.

"How's that feeling?" Lilly asked suddenly. He glanced down at his knuckles.

"It's killin' me," he admitted.

She just didn't know he wasn't talking about his hand.

The day she decided to come back to work after losing her mother (which, it turned out, was a huge mistake), he had caught her elbow, tugging her away to the side.

"You shouldn't be here," he said quietly. Lilly looked up at him, and he tried to ignore the dark circles and puffiness around her eyes.

"I'm fine, Scotty. I need to be here."

Twenty-four hours later, and she was lying in a hospital bed, her pale skin made even paler by the stark white sheets. When she finally woke up, his hands were wrapped tightly around hers, his concerned voice soft and warm in her ear.

Lilly managed a sad smile, tears building in her eyes. He knew what she was going to say, because she always said it, no matter what, and Scotty had yet to find out how to make her stop and just...let go.

"I told you I was fine."

* * *

An extra big chocolate milkshake to anybody who can name each episode referenced in this chapter! :) Please leave me a review!


	6. I'm Not Feeling Well

A/N OK, so it looks like maybe our Internet is all sorted. Because you know how much I hate making you wait, I've uploaded two chapters, and will be replying to all of your reviews ASAP! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case.

* * *

"_I've been down and I'm wondering why these little black cloud__s keep walking around with me."_

She's been in there for over an hour. Left suddenly, disappeared into the ladies room. Stillman is wondering whether she's coming back.

"Lil?" Scotty calls softly, tapping on the door. Miller stands behind him, her arms folded and an anxious frown creasing her forehead.

"Let me in there," she asks, but Scotty shakes his head.

"We'll wait a few more minutes," he replies, and Miller nods, albeit reluctantly, because if anyone knows Rush, it's him.

***

She won't cry. She knows Scotty and Kat are just the other side of the door, so they'll hear if she gives into the temptation to curl up in the corner and sob.

Hearing Scotty's voice through the door, Lilly remembers the last time he had spoken to her like that.

First Thursdays. Neither of them were drinking. Lilly hating the world for dealing her a crap hand. Scotty's car. Scotty's apartment.

Scotty's bed.

He's knocking again, and Lilly knows that if she doesn't go now he'll bust right in. And that, she realizes, is something she just can't deal with.

So she drags herself to her feet, crosses to the sink, splashes some cold water in her face. Blue eyes meet blue in the mirror.

As she pulls the door open, Scotty seems almost surprised to see her. His eyes are on her face, but Miller's aren't. She gasps slightly, but Scotty is too concerned with his partner to hear.

"You alright, Lil?" he asks.

She knows Miller has seen, but she can't face them right now, so she nods.

"Yeah," she says slowly, hiding the white stick in her pocket, "I'm just not feeling well."

* * *

Hope this chapter is to your liking! :) All reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. I Don't Lie

A/N I know this was originally supposed to be seven chapters long, but I sorta got addicted to writing this series, so I borrowed another prompt set from the LJ community... On the bright side, it means you get another seven lies after this! :D

Disclaimer: I do own bags of Christmas shopping already. I went a bit OTT...

* * *

"Why do you keep lyin' to me?"

Lilly freezes, and wonders why she ever thought she could get away from him.

"I...you...I..."

Scotty shakes his head at her inability to reply.

"Game over."

"How'd you find me?" she asks quietly. He shrugs.

"Lucky guess." _Process of elimination- I'd tried everywhere else first_.

Lilly rubs her eyes with a tired hand.

"What do you want, Scotty?"

"Tonight? To talk." _To tell you that I love you an' make you come home wit' me._

"Why?"

"Because you keep blockin' me out." _Because I love you an' I want to make you come home wit' me._

"I'm really not in the mood," she murmurs. Scotty pushes her glass of water towards her.

"I know," he says simply, "I ain't stayin' long."

Lilly sighs in defeat. She wants to talk to him, she really does, but he's already threatening her carefully positioned walls, and Lilly can't risk him destroying them altogether, so she just keeps pushing.

"Let me ask you somethin'," Scotty says. His partner nods uncertainly, because really, the least she owes him is one question.

Scotty takes a deep breath.

"Are you in love with me?"

Her eyes widen, her mouth falls open and there's a whole load of fear that jumps onto her face. She manages to close her mouth, fighting her instinct to leave. Takes a moment to think of an answer.

"I don't know."

He consoles himself with the fact that she was honest. Scotty nods, reaching out to gently swipe a strand of blonde hair from her cheek. She remains motionless as his fingers dust over her skin, breathing out only when he stands up.

"You decide you wanna talk, you know where I am," he says, and she thinks he's angry but she can't really tell, "If you don't...well, I guess then we'll know."

Scotty is almost at the door when her voice makes him pause. He turns his head slightly towards her.

"I've never lied to you, Scotty."

He smiles sadly.

"You just did, Lil."

* * *

Next update tomorrow! Review if you have a moment!


	8. I Don't Mind

A/N Another update for you! I really must start doing something useful...

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Cold Case. You don't know how much that makes me want to cry.

* * *

His hands are warm around hers.

"Are you sure?" he asks for the tenth time. Lilly smiles, not because she's happy, but because his concern always sends warmth dancing through her.

"It's fine, Scotty," she replies softly, "Really."

"Are you sure?" he repeats, "'cause I can go see Ma tomorrow?"

For a moment, Lilly wants to agree, wants to make him stay with her, take her out for dinner like he promised to.

But she's not that selfish.

"Go," she says firmly, giving him a nudge towards the door.

She reassures herself that he is not blowing her off- his mother is sick, he needs to go to see her, needs to be a good son.

There will always be another night, another reservation, another...

"Lil..." he begins, his resolve wavering as he once again looks at the red dress his partner is wearing. She dressed up for him.

Lilly opens the door for him, attempting to smile reassuringly. It's been a while since she's had to break out the 'I'm smiling but not on the inside' smile.

"I don't mind. Tell your mom I said hi."


	9. I'm Not Suspicious

A/N This was a pain in the kitten kaboodle to write. But, as usual, we have angsty Lilly/Scotty with a smidgen of Kat/Scotty friendship and/or 'shipperiness. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Yawn. Somebody change the damn channel...

* * *

They had known from the very start that it was never meant to last. There was never really a beginning or an end, but more two happenings that just seemed to...be.

Nothing has really changed. They've reached a stalemate- him wanting the whole thing, her not quite certain whether she's ready to give it.

So he starts to pull away, and she realizes that maybe this time she's left it too late.

"Are you going out with Miller tonight?" she asks, and can't work out why she desperately hopes his answer is no.

"Yeah, we're grabbin' a drink. You want to come?"

Inside she's shouting yes.

"No, it's fine. You go."

Lilly trails off, because she was going to ask whether anyone else is going, but she can't. He frowns at her, like he knows what she is thinking.

"It ain't a date, Lil. Stop bein' so damn suspicious all the time."

"I'm not suspicious!" Lilly protests, blushing. Scotty stares her down.

"Then you won't mind if Kat an' I go out tonight, will you?"

If she says yes, she's contradicting her own words. If she says no, he'll know she's lying, so she keeps her mouth shut.

Apparently not for long.

"You're looking to date Kat, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?" he replies softly, and he knows that this must be killing her. Lilly takes a moment to think of an answer.

"I just...I thought..."

"Thought what, Lil? Thought that me an' you had a thing? So did I. Maybe I like spendin' time wit' Kat, huh? Maybe she doesn't five me mixed signals, doesn't confuse the hell outta me?"

Lilly sighs in defeat, because she's really not up to having this conversation with him now.

"Fine. Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care."

He leaves, and Lilly finally works out that you're not supposed to assume things about the person you love. You're supposed to trust them, to believe them, to believe _**in**_ them, no matter what.

She keeps that in mind when she drives to his apartment later that night, because this is one fight she's not prepared to lose.

It's just past eleven when Scotty hears the uncertain knock at the door, and he thanks God that she's as predictable as always.

He knows _she_ knows Miller isn't there, because Lilly has probably waiting outside the door for at least twenty minutes. Scotty opens the door, and then she's kissing him like it's the last thing she plans to do, and his hands are in her hair.

Scotty brings her inside, kicking the door closed and pushing her up against it.

He's missed this.

Her eyes are closed when they finally break away, her lips swollen and pink.

"Tell me you aren't dating Miller," she whispers.

"We went out to talk about you, Lil," he replies, and she releases a sigh of relief that has her trembling against him, "'cause I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do wit' you."

He presses his forehead to hers, because now she's in his arms, he doesn't want to let go.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," she says quietly, "and I'm sorry if you thought I was giving you mixed signals. I think I've got them straight now."

"You think that just 'cause you been hurt before means it's always gonna be the same?"

She nods, and the tear that falls down her cheek breaks his heart. Raises her head, kisses her again.

"Don't you get tired of always seein' the worst in people?" he says, and if that's defeat in his voice, Lilly might just go home and cry because she can't handle him giving up on her.

She nods.

"I can't help it," she says softly, and she barely has time to breathe before he's kissing her again, because if there's one thing Scotty knows, it's that he and Lilly have a good thing going.

A real good thing.

* * *

Just to warn you, the next installment is my favorite out of the whole lot, so be warned! :) Read and review!


	10. I Do

A/N Sidebar, your honour! How many people watched House last night! OMG! Parker had to tell me to calm down in case I dropped this child right there and then. Aaaaand, I'm hanging on the edge of my seat for Sunday. Which, for all you people living under rocks, is the Cold Case premier. I think I'm going to have my baby bag packed and waiting by the door, because apparently early labour is often induced by overexcitement...anyway...thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I know I may have said this previously, but this chapter is actually one of my favorites in this series. It is also the first time I've written Lilly/Scotty with an UNhappy ending...so don't hate me too much! :)

Disclaimer: "Stop! Yes, you with Lilly and Scotty! No, no...put them down, ma'am! No, not the bed...STOP! Lady, stop making them be obscene! You need to put them down. They do not belong to you!"

* * *

Somebody told him she'd want him there. Scotty wasn't so sure. But, because it was her, and because he'd run through fire if he thought she wanted him to, he's there.

He almost misses the most important part. Timed his appearance so that he was fairly certain that he would miss her walking down the aisle, because Scotty didn't think he could handle that.

Creeps up the side of the church, slides in beside Stillman, fights back tears at how beautiful she looks.

"You're late," Stillman says sympathetically, and watches his detective gaze longingly at the woman standing a few feet away.

That should be him up there.

Lindsay Dunlay, sitting behind him, leans forward, her voice soft in his ear.

"You should have told her," she whispers, and a lump rises in his throat, his reply barely coming out as a hoarse choke.

"I did."

Presumably he missed the part where the preacher asks if anyone objects. Part of him is glad. He doesn't know what he would have done. Stood up and shouted that Lilly couldn't marry Eddie, because she was in love with him.

Or remained silent, because he loved her that much. The tears are still building behind his eyes.

Eddie says 'I do'. One down.

And then she's looking at him, her blue eyes finding and holding his.

A flash of something unreadable as the priest asks her if she is willing to marry Eddie, to love him unconditionally, and her eyes are still attached to his.

It's her turn to answer. Lilly tears her eyes away, hesitates, speaks.

"I do."

* * *

Excuse me while I go hide behind the couch to avoid all the objects you are throwing at me. I would like to point out that this series of totally unrelated oneshots are all based on LIES, the LIE in this being the 'I do'. Read and review if you have a spare moment! :)


	11. I'm Sorry

A/N I'm planning to get this set finished by Sunday, because then I'll have a WHOLE new load of material to work with! Giggle. I'm so excited. And please, I know you hate me after the last chapter, and you'll probably hate me for the first half of this one too, but BEAR WITH IT!

Disclaimer: I own a new pair of glasses. But not Cold Case.

* * *

He's lying on the ground when she breaks cover to get to him.

"You ass!" Lilly cries. Scotty chuckles weakly, coughing.

"Lil..."

Her hands press down on his chest, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"You are such a jerk!" she says angrily, but he knows that it's only covering her fear, because this time it's bad. From the corner of his eye, he sees a red stain spreading across the concrete, and one of his hands finds hers.

"Lilly...waste of time..." he rasps. She shakes her head, gritting her teeth and fighting back tears and trying to stop the bleeding.

Loses the battle with tears.

"Why'd you do it, Scotty?"

Sirens in the distance, but he's not sure he can hold on that long. He coughs again.

"Couldn't...let..."

Lilly tears off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but a tiny vest top.

"You're an idiot," she replies, and pushes her shirt onto the wound. Scotty tries to smile, because he can see the fear in her eyes, but even breathing hurts, so he just wants to let the cold darkness overtake him.

His eyes close, and he tries to forget her cry of fear as he releases a shaky breath.

"I swear to God, Scotty, don't leave me here on my own!" Lilly shouts, her voice choked.

Blood has stained her hands red, and it keeps seeping out from between her fingers and the once blue shirt is now scarlet. His fingers are cold as they tangle around hers.

"I'm...sorry...never meant to..." he murmurs with a smile, but it hurts to talk, so he never finishes. Lilly leans closer and she looks like an angel.

"It's OK," she says, "It'll be fine."

The sirens get closer. A trail of blood slides down from the corner of his mouth.

"Lil...love you..."

His eyes close, and when they don't reopen, Lilly can't hold back a sob.

"Scotty? Scotty, open your eyes," she begs, "Please, Scotty, come on...Scotty? No, oh God..."

* * *

He feels like he's floating, and he realizes this must be it.

And part of him is OK with that.

But he hears crying, and he opens his eyes because nobody should be crying here, and then there's an angel beside him and suddenly everything hurts. He tries to reach out to his angel. His arm is so heavy.

The sobs have stopped.

"Scotty?"

His angel is Lilly. That makes sense, he supposes.

The fog lifts from his eyes and he can see her now, all soft blonde hair and tear stained blue eyes.

"Lil..."

And then her lips are on his and she's crying again and this must be Heaven because no way does Lilly Rush kiss him. Her hands are gentle in his hair, making the pain go away.

Scotty can feel her lips move against his when she speaks.

"Never take a bullet for me again." He chuckles, winces and searches for her hand.

"I'm sorry," he manages hoarsely. Lilly does nothing but kiss him again and watch as doctors and nurses swarm the room, and they never talk about it.

Because, even if they would never acknowledge it, they both know he would do it again if it meant saving her even the slightest little bit.

* * *

Thanks to everybody who has been reviewing! I know you all must be busy with school and work and lives and stuff, so I really appreciate the support! :)


	12. It's For The Best

A/N OMG COLD CASE PREMIER IS TONIGHT! And I don't want to hear a word out of all you lucky SOBs who have already seen it...OK, so these two chapters go together. This is Lilly's side, Chapter 13 is Scotty's view on things. That's why they read so similar. I hope you enjoy them! :)

Disclaimer: I own the cutest little set of baby towels, but unfortunately they don't have Scotty stitched onto them.

* * *

The waitress puts two glasses of water in front of them.

She's sitting opposite him but not once have their eyes met. They always knew this conversation would come, but somehow it seems strained.

Scotty speaks first.

"So what do we do now?"

Lilly shrugs miserably. She doesn't want to be here. Wants to curl up on her sofa with _him_.

"I don't know."

He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"We had sex, Lilly. Three times, if you're countin'," he says softly, and she flinches, because three times sounds a lot worse than one night. Takes a deep breath.

"It can't happen again."

And just like that it's out there. Lilly can't take it back, no matter how much she might want to. He's staring at her, but she can't look because he'll see that she's only saying this as a formality.

Not because she means it.

They both knew this would happen, should they cross that line. But it did. They did.

"I can ask to be..."

"No!" Lilly interrupts hastily, "No transfers. We can be professional...can't we?"

It's a plea hidden behind a question, because if the rules say she can't have him in her bed, she needs to have him at work.

Scotty hesitates, and Lilly realizes exactly what she is asking of him.

They both know that rules will mean nothing when they end up in bed together a few weeks on.

For now, they have to pretend, have to hide behind 'We work together', because neither of them is ready to tear up the rulebook.

So Scotty nods, a brief smile flashing across his face, but then it's gone because it really is hard to smile and lie at the same time.

"Yeah, OK. It's for the best, right?"

Lilly tries to match his smile. Fails miserably, because inside she's crying.

"Right. It's for the best. I understand."

She doesn't understand, but she is equally responsible, and she can't stay there any longer, so it's not long before she stands up, tells him she'll see him tomorrow (at work, because he won't be there when she wakes up), and leaves.

When the doorbell rings later that evening, Lilly ignores it, because it's for the best.

* * *

I need to write some fluff, because this collection has been fairly depressing...read and review anyway! :)


	13. I Understand

A/N Part two of two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seriously, unless you read incredibly slowly, nothing has changed since last chapter...

* * *

The waitress puts two glasses of water in front of them.

She's sitting opposite him but not once have their eyes met. They always knew this conversation would come, but somehow it seems strained.

He speaks first.

"So what do we do now?"

Lilly shrugs miserably. He hates putting her in this position, making her look that sad, but it had to be done.

"I don't know."

He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"We had sex, Lilly. Three times, if you're countin'," he says softly, and even as he speaks, he knows nothing good can come of this, because they are both too damaged to make this work.

"It can't happen again."

And just like that it's out there. Scotty hears his breath catch. A tiny part of him dies, the part that was hoping she'd change her mind, forget the rules.

He's staring at her, and even now she's the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Lilly won't look at him. Scotty wonders why.

They both knew this would happen, should they cross that line. But it did. They did.

And Scotty has to fix it. He clears his throat.

"I can ask to be..."

"No!" Lilly interrupts hastily, "No transfers. We can be professional...can't we?"

He is silent for a moment. The urge to reach over and drag her into a kiss is building, but he can't, because that's what got them here in the first place.

Scotty doesn't want to be professional anymore, so when he realizes he has to answer, he hesitates.

They both know that rules will mean nothing when they end up in bed together a few weeks on.

For now, they have to pretend, have to hide behind 'We work together', because neither of them is ready to tear up the rulebook.

So Scotty nods, a brief smile flashing across his face, but then it's gone because it really is hard to smile and lie at the same time.

"Yeah, OK. It's for the best, right?"

The words are bitter on his tongue, but they need to be said. They were a disaster, and albeit the best night of his life, the night they spent together was a mistake that had cost them everything.

Scotty blinks as she speaks, because he doesn't want to hear what she has to say.

"Right. It's for the best. I understand."

He doesn't understand.

But there were rules to follow, guidelines to obey. Doesn't mean he has to like it, because rules and guidelines may have just cost him his happiness.

She leaves, and he pays the bill, trying to ignore the strange tugging from the bottom of his heart.

It won't be ignored.

When he rings the doorbell later that evening, Scotty clings on to that strange tugging from the bottom of his heart, because it's for the best and because he understands.

Or tries to.

* * *

I'm going to go check we have enough snack food to last me tonight's episode AAAAAND the episode of SVU that I haven't watched yet. Please leave me a little tiny review if you get the chance!


	14. It's True

A/N I don't know how I feel about this coming to an end, because a) I did enjoy writing something different, and b) it does mean I now have my Cold Case characters back for other purposes. Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing- it's been great to hear your thoughts and ideas! :)

Disclaimer: If you didn't get it the first thirteen times, I'm not going to say it again. You really should learn to pay attentiont, you know.

* * *

He doesn't know how it started, but it reaches him in less time than he expected.

"Hey, Valens. What's this I hear about you an' Rush getting' it on?"

He doesn't care who said it, doesn't bother to look.

"Bullshit," he replies without a second thought, because he's certain they'd rather get it from him than wait for Lilly to find out.

Scotty gets it as he sits down at his desk.

"You finally tamed the ice queen, huh, Valens?"

"Bite me, Malone."

"Bet that's what she says."

He gets it when he goes to the break room to get a cup of coffee.

"What's this I hear about you and Rush?"

"There's nothin' in it, Rodriguez."

"Seriously? You've never tapped that?"

"It's true," Scotty replies, trying to ignore the wave of anger at the thought of anyone 'tapping' his partner.

Later, someone brings it up just as he returns from interviews.

"Hey, Scotty, it's about time, man."

"What?"

"You and Rush."

"I'm not sleepin' with my partner, Marty."

"Really?"

"Fairly certain I'd know."

"You better not be lying to me, Valens. I've got money riding on you two kids."

"It's true, man. Lil an' me are nothin' but partners."

It's Vera who finally asks him straight.

"Are you tellin' me, that not once have you an' Lil…stepped over the line?"

"Not once," Scotty replies. Vera studies him carefully.

"Never?"

"It's true, man. Never."

Vera doesn't say anything else, but the look on his face tells Scotty that he wasn't quite convincing enough.

As it turns out, she's sitting on the steps of his apartment block when he gets home.

"You heard what they're saying?" she says, picking at the stitching on her slacks. Scotty can't help but grin.

"I heard. Got grilled about it all day."

Lilly stands up as he unlocks the main door.

"What did you say?"

"I told them that it was bullshit."

There's a brief pause as he gets the door open.

"We really should be more careful," she murmurs, and Scotty chuckles.

"An' sittin' on my steps is a great way to cover our tracks, Lil."

Her lips land on the back of his neck, her hands gripping his sides. He feels her laugh.

"I've never been subtle."

* * *

I thought some of you might appreciate the slightly happier ending chapter, in comparison to the angst-a-thon that came before. Please leave one last review if you have a moment, and WATCH THIS SPACE for two oneshots appearing ASAP! ;)


End file.
